<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosting by Chilassa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244687">Ghosting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilassa/pseuds/Chilassa'>Chilassa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Ghost Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilassa/pseuds/Chilassa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's dead, but that won't stop Eileen from asking him a very important question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy &amp; Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look, Eileen, I know I haven’t been the same ever since Dean- ever since he-” Sam tries to explain, frustrated with himself for not being able to say the word as Eileen drags him towards the pre-prepared table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a bad idea. I promised Dean not to bring him back and to move on with my life. This won’t do me or him any good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glare Eileen shoots him in response makes Sam squirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not bringing him back, Sam. I have a question and I need an answer. That’s all. Now, sit.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sam sits down and Eileen follows after lightning the necessary candles for the séance. This will end in disaster. Sam is sure of it, but there’s no talking to Eileen. She’ll do it with or without him. All Sam can do is hope staying with her is the right decision even though everything in him tells him to run away.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Eileen’s eyes soften and she takes Sam’s hands in hers squeezing them gently, telling him it’ll be alright. Sam takes a deep breath.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay, let’s do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together they start the séance, invoking Dean’s spirit to join them at the table and answer their questions. Each participant gets to ask one and then the ghost should disappear back to heaven. If done right the ritual should be completely harmless, but Sam is still on edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On top of that Eileen refused to tell him what it is she needs to ask Dean so desperately. Whatever it is, it won’t change anything. Dean will still be dead and Sam will just have to mourn him again. Some part of Sam resents Eileen for forcing him into this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finish the incantation. The flames flicker and the air grows cold.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Dean?” Sam shakingly asks into the empty room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heya Sammy!”, comes the cheerful voice from his left side. Sam lets out a high pitched sound in surprise and swirls around coming face to face with the grinning ghostly visage of his very dead older brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute squeak.” Dean teases and Sam is left gaping, unable to form a word. Before the silence between them becomes too awkward Dean turns around and winks at the other person on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Eileen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi." She replies with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for taking care of the sasquatch. I know he can be a handful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got it handled.” Eileen chuckles as if they didn’t just summon the ghost of his dead brother. Sam watches the exchange stunned, his mind reeling. Small talk, really?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is our little mermaid over here still on his rabbit food?” Dean continues ignorant of Sam’s inner turmoil, signing the last two words as best he remembers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eileen nods gravely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And there’s so much gas because of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pulls a disgusted face. “Right?! Let me offer my deepest condolences for the sacrifice of keeping him company despite all of that. It must’ve been torture.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Jerk!” Sam blurts out and without missing a beat Dean replies with a “Bitch.” And just like that Sam’s heart feels lighter. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s good to see you again, Dean.” Sam says, willing his eyes to stay dry. He refuses to give Dean more material to make fun of him in front of his girlfriend.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You too, Sammy.” For a moment it looks like Dean is fighting with his emotions as well, but then he composes himself and continues.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay, now that Ariel found her voice again, let’s do this. Séance rules say both of you get to ask a question to the all knowing ghost. So, shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam waits for Eileen to start, but she signs for him to go first. That’s a problem. Sam had put all his money on vainly hoping the ritual wouldn’t work and prepared nothing for this moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, eh, how’s heaven?” More smalltalk it is.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean leans back into his chair with a sigh. “Busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam frowns. “Busy how?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Busy how could we possibly think a three year old would be able to come up with a good plan to restructure heaven. Don’t get me wrong, the kid’s trying his best, but he’s definitely not thinking long term. We’ve been trying to find a way to bust into heaven’s administration office and give the kid some pointers, but no luck for now. Guess my retirement has to wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pauses, giving Sam a moment to gather his thoughts. This is unexpected, but if anyone can raise hell in heaven and give God a good talking to it’s his older brother.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If you need any help from down here, just ask.” Eileen offers, leaving both Sam and Dean somewhat startled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, I don’t know. I’d have to discuss it with the others upstairs and then you’d have to summon me again...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Sounds good. Let’s check up on each other every couple of months or so.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sam stares at his girlfriend disbelievingly and turns to Dean.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is that even allowed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugs, clearly at as much of a loss as Sam is.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s probably not the healthiest coping mechanism, but if we make sure I return to heaven after every séance, I don’t think it’s against the rules? There’s no retiring and being </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead </span>
  </em>
  <span>dead for me until heaven’s fixed anyway and unless you have any plans to leave the life behind any time soon, I don’t see why not.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sam shakes his head. He wasn’t planning on retiring either. At least that’s what he’s trying to tell himself now that Dean asked. He’d talked with Eileen about rebuilding the Men of Letters from the ground up and creating a nation wide hunter network, but after Dean’s death Sam had rarely thought about it. In fact he hadn’t been thinking about anything that he wanted and only considered what Dean would want him to do. He had been certain Dean wanted him to become a civilian and leave everything behind, but now Sam’s not so sure anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, so okay. Unhealthy coping mechanism it is. At least for now. And if it turns bad-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“-we’ll figure it out. Our lives are so weird, man.” Sam chuckles, not having the heart to feel bad about their newest arrangement.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s our lives and </span>
  <em>
    <span>deaths</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you. Don’t be life-ist, Sam.” Dean retorts, offended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A comfortable silence settles around them, each getting lost in their own thoughts until Dean breaks it by shuffling awkwardly and looking anywhere but Sam and Eileen.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course I wouldn’t need any help breaking into heaven if Cas would just stop running away from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes widen. “Cas is back? Wait why would he run away from you? Dean, what have you done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean scoffs. “I’ve done nothing. It’s Cas who decided to just assume things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam feels a headache coming up. Not this again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean. What. Happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s form flickers and he turns to Eileen ignoring Sam’s question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what did you want to ask me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, Sam is right you should tell us what happened. If fixing things with Cas can help you…” Eileen tries to reason, but it only agitates Dean further. The table starts to shake as Dean stands up and paces the room.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“There’s nothing to fix, okay? Cas said he loves me, died and now I’m being ghosted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean lets out a frustrated growl. “How am I supposed to tell him I feel the same if refuses to talk to me?” Dean finishes and slumps down in the chair again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam blinks. He had been too preoccupied with translating Dean’s words for Eileen to register what Dean actually said until Sam saw Eileen’s eyes widen in surprise.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cas is in love with Dean and Dean feels the same? Okay, that’s- that’s huge. Sam knew there always had been something more going on between the two of them, but with everything going on in their lives, he had never really dwelled on it. It does make an awful lot of sense though. Of course Dean would fall in love with the angel and then spend however many years repressing all of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Sam starts but before he can find the right words to say, Dean blanches, clearly only now realising what he just confessed to and grows defensive.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shut up. We’re never talking about this again, capiche?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam has to force himself not to get annoyed by Dean’s unwillingness to talk and settles on what he hopes is a reassuring smile.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay, whenever you’re ready then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean ignores him and turns to Eileen putting all his protective walls up again in the process.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So, your question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” She says with a nervous smile and stands up straight gesturing for Dean to do the same. Dean obeys hesitantly, just as confused about the whole thing as Sam is. Sam moves to stand up as well, but gets interrupted by Eileen.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You can stay down, Sam. This is between Dean and I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, okay?” Sam shifts in his seat feeling like a child watching the adults conduct some serious business he knows nothing about.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Silence settles in the room as Eileen mentally prepares herself to ask her question. Sam has rarely seen his girlfriend this nervous about anything. It’s worrying and Sam has to tell himself to calm down. Eileen would’ve told him if it was something potentially dangerous and he has no right to be overprotective unless she wants him to. Still, he can’t help but feel a nervous squirming in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam has been having a lot of stupid thoughts recently about your wishes for him, so I want to ask you. Officially.”, Eileen finally states solemnly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean Winchester” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Dean arches an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to ask for your brother’s hand in marriage. Will you give us your blessing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beat. Dean blinks, opening his mouth to answer. Sam tries to jump up, but stumbles over his own two feet in his panic and crashes hard over the chair onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eileen!” Sam sputters out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looks expressionlessly down at the mess that is Sam Winchester and deadpans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you wanna marry that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Eileen replies with a smile so full of love, Sam doesn’t know what he did to deserve it, her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you could do so much better, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She shakes her head resolutely. The “there is no one better” hanging unsaid in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looks at the both of them and if Sam wasn’t too preoccupied with staring at the amazing woman in front of him he would’ve sworn he saw tears forming in Dean's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case,” Dean walks up to Eileen and places a kiss on her forehead.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You have my blessing. There’s no one else I would rather trust with Sammy. I know you’ll make him happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Eileen signs and offers her hand to Sam to help him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get married. And no more drunken talks about Dean not approving, got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam takes her offered hand, but instead of getting up he pulls her down into a tight embrace, her small but strong body fitting perfectly into his own. Sam doesn’t deserve her. After Dean died he’s been nothing but an ass to her, wanting to abandon her and the life they’ve been trying to build, because of some misguided duty towards his brother. She’s the best thing that happened to him in a long time and in his grieve he was ready to throw it all away. Eileen had every right to leave him wallowing in his own misery, but she stayed and Sam doesn’t know he’ll ever be able to thank her for that. He tells her as much.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Marrying me would be a good start.” She replies and Sam nods vigorously before kissing her to seal the promise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean clears his throat interrupting the moment. Sam looks up and sees the flickering form of his brother fading in the candle light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time for me to go. You better treat her right, or I’ll come down and haunt your ass, you hear me, Sammy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.” Sam nods and lets his tears fall freely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing the both of them a last grin Dean signs a quick “See you later” and disappears.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sam closes his eyes and rests his head on Eileen’s shoulder, breathing in her scent. Even if they never manage to conjure Dean again, Sam thinks, for the first time since Dean died, that maybe he will be alright after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's the story of how Sam and Sam's Blurry Wife never met.</p>
<p>Annoy me on <a href="https://rusty-tetanus-nail.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> if you're bored.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>